Double Double Toil and Gender Trouble
by xeneonelddr
Summary: When Shino uses a spell to transform Yuna, Kuriko, Rin, and Chihiya into males to stop them from resurrecting Kazuki's ashes she wasn't expecting Kazuki to like the changes. Yaoi!
1. Gender Spells for Dummies

_Hello this is my first fanfic ever...you can review if you want I will write this anyway_

_-xeneonelddr_

**Warning**:This story will contain YAOI (YAY)

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Maburaho or any of it's characters.

The room was dark except for the crystal ball that illuminated the room with a pale purple color. A woman was sitting on a chair in front of the illuminated ball.

"Those girls don't give up do they..." the pale black haired woman said to herself. She was very agitated by the way she was cracking her crystal ball with her hands.

"...(stops cracking ball)Wait a minute..I have an idea..now where did I put that _special _book"she said to herself as she got up.

After a minute or two of searching her books on her bookshelf she exclaimed cheerfully as she took the yellow book in her hands "Aha found it!" She then turned the book to page 367.

"Mwa Ha Ha! Let's see how Mr. Shikimori gets his ashes back when he finds out the girls he cares about so much are not girls anymore Mwa Ha Ha! Thank God they made gender spells for dummies"

she exclaimed as she hugged the book.

She then laughed Maniacally as the room went dark.

-T-

(next morning Kazuki's room)

Kazuki's POV

I was awoken by the sound of my alarm clock. Which signaled that I had a few minutes to get up or Yuna will use some of her explosion magic to wake me up. I really don't see why I have to go to school anyway I'm a ghost don't they get excused or something.

As I got up I smelled something really good. Probably Yuna's cooking, I wonder what she made me for breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen (Note lets just say his dorm room has a bedroom and kitchen okay)I was surprised that Yuna wasn't there. Instead there was a strange boy with short pink hair who was making breakfast on my stove.

"Um excuse me who are you?" I said very cautiously.

The pink haired boy then was startled then looked at me with a startled then an angry expression. "Kazuki your joke is not very polite"he stated very seriously giving me a glare.

I was a little freaked out but I started "Um I'm sorry but I really don't know who you are."

The boy then started getting teary eyed and then ran in front of me then said "Kazuki how can yo forget your own wife" then he started crying again.

WHA? I have never seen this boy in my life and he says he's my wife...Wait that pink hair...those brown eyes it can't be. I then stuttered "Y..YUNA!"

_I will update as soon as possible stay tuned. _


	2. Your names not

_**Hello if you didn't choose to hate my story here's the second chapter**_

_**-xeneonelddr**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho or any of its characters **_

_**Warning: Yaoi and Lemon scenes later**_

_**(Note this story takes place after Kuriko's ashes were given back to Kazuki..so he can feel and be felt by other people)**_

(Kazuki's POV)

The boy with pink hair just stared at me with a shocked face. Then he was suddenly very angry and got up. 'Oh yeah that's Yuna alright' I said in my head as the boy activated his explosion magic.

"KAZUUKII!" he shouted. Oh yeah he was pissed. "HOW CAN YOU FORGET MY NAME!" he shouted as he threw his magic.

"W..wait your name isn't Yuna?" I stuttered. The boy stopped his magic and then came up to me face to face. He had tears in his eyes. Great.. now I feel bad.

"Kazuki do you really not remember my name?" He said asked sadly.

"Well your name is Yuna wasn't it?" I asked.

"No it isn't its Yuno... you know what Kazuki you can walk yourself to school today" he said and walked out of my room.

"Wait Yuno hold up!" I called as I started for the door. As I ran out the door I was tackled to the floor.

I also felt this person's hands rubbing my groin.

"Kazuki let's do it right here and now" the person said seductively as their hand reached the zipper to my pants. Yeah I think I recognize this person. "Kuriko can you please get off me?" I stated in a frightened tone.

"Kazuki playing dumb with my name isn't going to save you this time" the person said in a wanting voice. It was then I noticed the person on top of me was a male, he had a fit body and blond hair in a ponytail. I also noticed this person was very serious when they said they wanted to do it here and now because they were already at my boxers if this was Kuriko normally being as she is would stop as she got halfway through my shirt but this guy went straight for what he wanted.

"Please stop" I whined as he pulled down my boxers. Oh great first I find out that Yuna and Kuriko are guys...now I'm going to get raped in the hallway can this day suck even more.

Then I felt something hot and wet begin to cover my member. It felt blissful and crazy at the same time. 'No I can't let him do this' a little voice in my head was saying but another was saying 'This feels so good don't stop.'

"KAZUKO WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SHIKIMORI!" shouted a voice. Thank the lords Rin came at that time.

"Well I'm having fun with my Kazuki Ren" Kazuko stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait your saying your name isn't Kuriko" Then I looked at the other person he was a male with semi-long purple hair and had a muscular build 'holy crap that's Rin' my mind shouted. They all looked very much as they did when they were female the only difference is they were wearing Aoi campus male uniforms and were more masculine...and more rowdier.

Then I finally asked the question that's been bugging me all this time "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?"

_All questions will be answered in the next chapter. And judging by the way the story is going were in for a long ride._


	3. Ren's Explanation

_**Hello it's been awhile my dad just had surgery and I just got dumped so it's been awhile. But...I think I changed my mind about reviews I really want to hear what the readers think so from now on I want reviews please -xeneonelddr**_

_**Note: I will be writing chapters in Yuno's, Kazuko's, and Ren's POV soon but your going to have to deal with Kazuki's POV for now**_

_**Warning: Yaoi and Lemons/Limes**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maburaho, I just own Yuno, Kazuko, and Ren**_

(Kazuki's POV)

_**Last Time:**_

_Then I finally asked the question that's been bugging me all this time "WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?"_

Kazuko and Ren gave me a look like I was crazy. Then Ren comes up to me and knocks me out with the back of his sword.

When I came to, I found myself in the nurses office. Not only that but I found that Ren had my hand and was caressing it. So I sat up but did not allow my hand away from Ren's the

"I take it my bride-to-be lord Kazuki is finally awake" Ren said softly then continued. "Dr. Akai just gave me a diagnostic of what was wrong with you it seems your suffering from a mild case of amnesia"

'WHAT! Me having amnesia..try the other way around, and what's the deal about me being a bride!' My mind screamed but I just decided to keep quiet.

"So as your husband-to-be I've taken it upon myself to help you remember everything" Ren stated then moved close to my face. He was close enough I felt my face getting red. WHAT? He was hot and what do you expect me to do when a hot person wants to kiss me?

When our lips just met I could feel a warm sensation in my stomach then I felt Ren's tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth. I loved the sensation but then Ren pulled away. Then he started.

"Kazuki you are my wife I'm supposed to marry you someday...at first I thought there was no way own earth I was going to marry a weakling like you...but that changed I've noticed how strong and beautiful you were...and I was going to wait until you turned back to a human but I can't wait any longer... Kazuki will you do me the honor of being my bride" he asked.

'WHAT? The first thing I wake up to is a marrage declaration. But it doesn't seem that bad. NO KAZUKI you like girls. But Ren seems really nice. YEAH WELL SO DOES RIN! Yeah but I feel really good when Ren is around it's different from being with Rin it makes me really happy like I'm about to burst. Ren is really good looking also. My mind was currently having a date when Ren interrupted.

"Um Kazuki you know I will take really good care of you as your husband, but you don't have to answer right away I can wait awhile but I do want an answer, I'll be waiting with your reply" He stated as he got up and walked out of the nurses office

My mind asked a question that was waiting to be asked a while ago. 'Oh Kami-sama what did I get myself into'

Then the bell for class rang. "Oh Crap I'm late!" I said as I ran out to the hallway

_**So that's it for now I will probably update tomorrow. But I want people to vote on the pairings in this story. So please R+R please.**_

_**Note: Kazuki will be uke for relationships with Kazuko and Ren. He will be a seme for pairings with Yuno and Chihiyo (he's coming soon). Please be aware I will tally the pairings when I finish the chapters with the rest of the main characters.**_


End file.
